


Christmas with Me

by RonRos47



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: very short drabble
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Kudos: 55





	Christmas with Me

**Author's Note:**

> very short drabble

It was a dream it had to have been. 

Harper had messed up so badly this week and last night had been the most complicated and hardest night of all. All she’d wanted was another chance with Abby. She had messed up yes but what couple didn’t have their ups and downs? They’d been together for a little over a year and there had been seldom fights and seldom complications. They were perfect in every way but that was the problem with perfection it didn’t come free and there was no such thing. Harper had come to learn that the hard way. Last night had been the biggest mistake of her life and one she would keep on apologizing for.

As Harper rolled over in bed and knew it hadn’t been a dream at all, Abby was really here. She’d taken her back after the mess she had caused. She’d given her a second chance.

Eyes still closed Abby rolled over and held on to Harper like they’d done when they woke up together after sneaking around. 

For Abby she had to admit that at first the sneaking around had been fun. It was their own little secret and she enjoyed it for a short time until things had gone haywire. None of that mattered now as she lay beside the woman she loved.

Harper placed a few kisses on Abby’s forehead and cheek. Abby smiled then opened her eyes.

“Morning,” said Abby.

“Morning.”

“How long have you been up?”

“Not long. I just wanted to see you sleep for a while. I wanted to make sure this was real. 

"I'm glad it is real."

Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

With her hand Harper gently stroked Abby’s cheek. “God I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two leaned towards each other and kissed lightly.

“You know you’re family is probably waiting for us.”

“So,” said Harper, “they could wait a while longer.”

“Sure, what’s five more minutes.”

The two giggled as they kissed again. The past week though difficult and painful had still been enough to lead them both to this moment. Harper and Abby had gotten what they both wanted as they woke up with each other on Christmas morning. They were happy and that was what mattered most.


End file.
